Mysterious job, mysterious serum
by Master of the Element of Dairy
Summary: Julia is jobless, and goes to do a job interview for drug testing. What drug is she testing, and will it be helpful? Contains Lactation, surprise and a creepy oldish guy


Julia woke up. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She yawned and then looked at herself in the mirror. Julia was an average girl, with long black hair and pretty green eyes. She had small, but perky B cups and a average IQ of 120. Her mother had been Chinese, but her father had been American. Sadly, they had died when she was 18. She was now 22. She had no work, but was going for a job interview in the afternoon. Eagerly. She got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. Having just moved into town, she had no friends or contacts, but used her GPS to find the address.

Julia entered the office of the person who she was having a job interview with. The man, oldish with greying hair and brown eyes stood up. The man followed up by introducing himself as Joker. He then explained her new job. "This will be an easy job. We are going to give you a batch of drugs. You will take them home and inject them into yourself. You will record the changes and then after six months, give us the report. "

Julia thought this was easy, and having signed the deal, was soon on her way home, with a single syringe of experimental drugs with her and a box which they had given her. They had told her not to open it until the next morning and she must have had the injection the night before. By the time she got home, it was nightfall, so she ate a microwave dinner, injected herself with the first of the drugs, and then turned on her A.C and went to bed.

That night

Julia slept fitfully. As she moaned and struggled to sleep she couldn't. But finally, she slept. But unbeknownst to her, the drug, had started it's course. Her pitiful B cup breasts swelled and grew into XXX cup breasts, snapping her bra in the process. Her nipples grew to fingernail length and her areole darkened and expanded. Julia shivered as the cold air from the air con brushed her newly sensitive nipples. Her hips and ass grew more voluptuous and her pussy lost all of it's hair. A wave of brown rushed across her hair, turning from black to a brownish blonde.

Next Morning

Julia woke up feeling very cold. As she looked down, the first thing she saw was that she was nude. The remains of what seemed like her bra lay next to her head and she felt tattered remains of something on her feet. Strangely, she also felt a new, very heavy weight on her chest. Looking down, instead of her eyes meeting her little B cups, they met gigantic breasts, dwarfing her slender frame. She pinched herself to make sure she was not dreaming and then touched them. They were warm and her chest felt really heavy. Looking down at her chest, she began to fondle them. They were very real, because as soon as she touched them, she moaned. Her breasts felt so good.

She rolled out of bed and tried to stand up . . . Then toppled over. Her breasts were so heavy, that her back could not support it. Crawling slowly over to her full length mirror, she admired herself. She still was Julia, but now, her hips and ass was bigger, more round and fleshy and her hips were voluptuous. Her breasts looked like bowling balls on her nubile, young body. Her breasts were so large that her nipples brushed the carpeted floor without stretching at all, causing her to shiver with pleasure. Somehow, her breasts were so firm, that they couldn't stretch at all. She managed to get on her knees. Her breasts were huge, pale spheres, the size of really, really huge bowling balls, with dark, chocolate nipples and palm sized areole. Crawling to her dressing table, she grabbed the measuring tape from there. Wrapping the cold tape around her new, huge pale orbs, she shivered. The tape was cold and her breasts seemed to be triple times sensitivity. Looking at the measurements, she gaped. She had gone from a B cup to a XXX cup in one night! They were so big that both of they could not point forward at the same time! They felt really heavy, but kinda pleasurable. They wobbled at the slightest movement and a noise could be heard from them . . . . A sloshing noise! Julia gasped. Gently wobbling her breasts again, the sloshing was heard once more. Looking at her breasts, she hesitantly squeezed her thumbnail-sized dark nipples. Milk started to trickle forth and a drop of milk ran down her breast. Julia buckled as a bolt of pleasure shot from her nipples straight to her clit. Sensitivity has definently risen, she thought with a start. She once again tried to rise, but with the same results.

Sighing, Julia sank back to all fours and started to crawl out of her room, her huge breasts jiggling and sloshing as she moved. As she moved, gravity combined with the wobbling of her breasts caused milk to dripped from her nipples, causing her to leave a trail of milk behind her. Julia gently crawled down the stairs, trying to not to let her sensitive nipples touch the cold wood. However, she failed. Her right nipple brushed the fifth stair and the contact cause milk to drip out, making a puddle. When she reached the ground, she once again touched her enormous breasts. Milk still sloshed inside, and a new, aching sensation could be felt. Somehow, Julia knew this meant that she was overfull and she could feel it. Milk dribbled onto the wooden floor, pulled by gravity. Her breasts needed to be emptied pronto. She crawled over and grabbed a huge gallon bowl from the cupboard under the sink. Thank goodness she kept them there. Then poising her right nipple over it, she gently began to squeeze it. Milk gently sprayed out and Julia immediately felt the relief. Bolts of pleasure shot to her clit and she moaned. Milk trickled into the bowl and eventually, her breast was empty. She grabbed her kitchen scale from the second cupboard on the right of the sink and weighted the bowl. Her one breast alone had given one half gallon of milk! She looked at the half full bowl. Dipping a finger in there, she licked it. It was incredible. Her milk was creamy and delicious. Moving the bowl to under her Left breast, she started to empty that too. Soon, she had an orgasm. Pussy juices leaked from her clit and dribbled down her slender legs while she cried out loudly. Soon, she calmed down and both her breasts were empty.

Then she remembered the box they had given her, so she crawled back upstairs to where she had stored it last night. She opened it and took a look. Inside was a metallic bra. It had bulky pad and holes where the nipples should have gone. The inside of the pads were padded with cotton and it was huge.

Sitting on her knees, her breasts were perky, but still covered her belly button. Placing the padded cups over her huge breasts, she reached behind her and did the straps. Surprisingly, it was the right size. Just right for her enormous breasts. Immediately, Julia felt her breasts rise to her chest and stand straight out.

She tried once more to stand. . . And found she now could. Looking at the note in the box, it said the the bra was specially designed to use anti-gravity in order to kept heavy breasts aloft. It also said that the bra acted as a milking machine when she went out in public. It would send the milk by black hole teleportation where it would be named under the donor as an anonymous benefactor. Looked at her aloft breasts, Julia sighed. They were enormous. Julia had to reach out her arm in order to touch her nipples. If she went anywhere in a low cut blouse, she would be the envy of every man anywhere. Still, she needed new clothes. In the box, she found a dress the seemed to fit over her huge bra. However, she needed to go shopping for underwear. So she put on the dress and went out side. She drove to the mall and went to get some clothes for herself.

Time Skip - Return from the Mall

Luckily, the note had told her of a shop who sold extra large clothes at the chest. Apparently, she wasn't the first one to do this. But she had bought a lot of clothes, some panties that fit over her new hips and ass and some casual clothes to replace her entire wardrobe. She had by now figured out the the drugs had caused her to become like this and she loved it. She looked at the drug box and it said," irreversible". She liked her new huge breasts and the feeling of it all. Taking off her gravity bra, she sank down to her hands and knees, dragged by the weight of her huge, heavy, milk-filled tits. She was amazed by the perkiness of her gigantic, heavy, milk-filled, sensitive breasts, that even when she was on her hands and knees, her breasts always stayed firm. She had decided that while she was at home with no visitors, she would go around the house like this and only put on the bra when to cook or reach something high up. However, she absolutely had to find a better way to milk herself. So she had used her old limbo poles and created a small stand. She would lean on those and milk herself into a bucket/bowl. She would then tip that milk into the black hole teleporting machine. Fortunately, she called the Joker and he gave her a bigger black hole machine.

Julia was able to milk herself and still fulfil her duty to the milk bank. Julia crawled over and placed her bra on the coffee table. Then she moaned. Her breasts were starting to get really uncomfortably full and her nipples were reacting to gravity. Milk dripped onto the carpet beneath her. Her breasts were so full that they had temporarily expanded so that her whole areole and nipples of both breasts were submerged in the floor. She sighed and dragged her breasts over to the milking stand. Poising the bucket beneath her right breasts, she began to massage it. Pleasure raced through her like a hurricane, as milk trickled out of her huge nipple and into the metal pail below. Julia moaned as her milk flowed out of her. Her cunt felt like it was being electrified. Julia moaned as her nude body shivered and trembled as her pussy gyrated in pleasure. Juices flowed from her slit and created a puddle on the rug there. Julia's right breast soon went dry. Pushing the pail to under her left breasts, she began to massage it. Soon, all the built up pressure became to much and Julia orgasmed. Juices leaked freely from her cunt while milk splashed loudly into the pail. She screamed as this happened. Then all was still. Julia pulled herself off the milking stand and shook herself. The pail was a two gallon bucket and it was half filled. Pushing it to the black hole machine, she tipped it in.

Then she crawled over to the stairs and started climbing up. When she got to her bedroom, she took out her gravity bra and put it on, then stood up. The Joker had asked to see her and she was getting ready.

**TIME SKIP**

Julia pulled up outside of the office and walked inside. Men all over the lobby stared in amazement at her XXX cup tits. Soon, she entered the Joker's office. He proceeded to explain that they had found out that the drug was permanent, so she would have gigantic milk filled breasts for the rest of her life. He also mentioned that the drug somehow gave the user immortality. The joker also gave a phone number list. Apparently, she was not the first one to test this drug. The numbers were other women who were in the same position as her. Julia nodded. She had known about the permanent factor, but the immortality put a whole new spin on things. The Joker then escorted her out of the room and she left for home. When she got home she tried to lie down, however, she didn't, because if her breasts filled up, she might get crushed. So she slept on her side, her breasts resting against the bed.

**TIME SKIP - Next Day**

Julia awoke from her sleep. She rolled over to get out of bed . . . . And found that she couldn't. Her breasts had filled up overnight despite her milking before bed, and now she was trapped on the bed, due to the weight of enormous boobs plus milk inside them anchoring her to the bed. Reaching up, Julia knew there was only one option. Knowing that she was wasting precious milk, she reached out and squeezed her nipples. Milk started to trickle out and the stream kept on going until she was at a manageable weight. Rolling out of bed and the puddle she had made, she crawled out of her bed room and down the stairs. Despite getting some temporary release, her breasts were still extraordinarily full and still ached. Deciding that she was too tired to milk herself, she slipped on the gravity bra and activated the milking function. Immediately, the suction cups in the pads went to work and started sucking the milk from her breasts. Julia immediately felt the relief of her milk being drained. She moaned and sat down on the couch while she was being milked. Milk flowed out of the pads through clear tubes to a tiny box on the back. This was the black hole machine. Julia stood and went to eat something for breakfast. Once she was finished eating and her breasts had been emptied, Julia took off the bra and sank to her knees. Taking the under side of her right breast in her hands, she hefted it up. It weighted a lot, about as much as two watermelons weight. Crawling over to the stairs, Julia began to ascend. Her breasts dragged against the floor and Julia shivered at the contact. When she reached the top, she got into bed and fell fast asleep, even though it was still midday.

**TIME SKIP - 4 HOURS LATER**

Julia groaned and blinked her eyes open. She was sleeping on her side and her breasts were overfilled. Her nipples were a darker brown than normal, and were distended. Milk dripped slowly from both and left trails running down the underside of her breasts. Julia rubbed her eyes and rolled out of bed. However, the enormous weight of her breasts plus the weight of being overfull caused her to be in extreme amounts of pain, as milk dripped out of her breasts and onto the floor. Julia gently crawled over to the mirror and looked at herself. Nestled in between her arms were her medicinally enhanced, milk filled breasts. They were huge and had swelled slightly larger due to the copious amounts of milk being stored. Her nipples were distended, a darker brown and dripping milk at every movement. Her breasts themselves were huge, spanning the gap from her chest to where her nipples met the floor. Milk dripped freely and Julia crawled hurriedly but carefully out the door and down the stairs. Once on the limbo pole. She suddenly had an idea. She would let gravity milk her. She lay down and put two buckets, one under each nipples. Milk continued to trickle from her distended nipples, letting out a pitter-patter as they hit the bottom of the bucket.

After she emptied her breasts, Julia made a decision. She put on her bra and called Joker. She explained to him that she wanted to go somewhere, where she could be alone and have as much space as need. Joker chuckled. He had known that eventually, Julia would have to do this. He told Julia to come to his office. After all, the other 5 had wanted to too. Their increased sensitivity along with them having to milk themselves cause a lot of noise when they orgasmed. When she got there, Joker led her to a swirling door. This, he explained, was a portal to a subspace that they had created. In it, resided the other women who had been modified by the drug and no one else. The Joker handed her a piece of paper. This, he told her, was her house number. Julia smiled, thanked the Joker and stepped through. Behind her, the portal dwindles and disappeared with a flash. A path ran thought a row of houses before her. They all were different, but there was a few strange things in common. The first thing she noticed was that the door knobs were all very low in height. Every thing seemed to be at hand and knee height. But that wasn't the strangest thing. All of the women were like her. A young redhead woman crawled past her, her enormous breasts bobbling under her, her cherry red nipples dripping milk behind her. Julia smiled, knowing that she was like that too. But first, she would put her stuff away. Taking out the piece of paper, she entered house number 12.

**TIME SKIP**

Julia sighed. She now had that place looking like home, so she removed all her clothes and hung them up. Then she took of her gravity bra and hung it on a special stand which was given. Sinking to all fours, Julia crawled around the house. Somehow, they had made her new house look like her old one. But she didn't care. They had modified some stuff so that she could reach it when she stayed on all fours, but mostly all the same. There was a contraption with suction cups, but she assumed that was a machine for milking that she could use at home instead of the bra. Her breasts felt overly full, but she liked the feeling. So she crawled out the door and closed it behind her. Crawling down the path, her breasts wobbling beneath her, she soon found another woman much like herself. Julia went up and introduced herself. The other woman introduced herself as Alice. Alice was a redhead, with pretty green eyes and a nice smile. Her nipples touched the ground like Julia's. Her breasts were amazing, with pale skin, but with cherry red nipples the length of


End file.
